Portable computing devices such as, for example, cellular phones, typically operate on battery power. The amount of time that a portable computing device may be operated using a battery is typically directly proportional to the amount of power consumed by electronic devices within the portable computing device. Accordingly, it may be desirable to turn off or suspend operation of components (e.g. the processor) while the device is not in use. However, it may also be desirable to continue to display information on the display while the portable computing device is not in use.
Thus, there is a continuing need for better ways to display information while reducing the effect on battery life.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.